El servicio del mayordomo
by Ezenergy20
Summary: esta es mi primera historia


El servicio del mayordomo

Era una tranquila tarde de diciembre en Nueva Sakurah, sorprendentemente pocos niños en la nieve ya que la mayoría de la gente se acurrucaba en el calor de sus casas. En una casa en la parte alta de la ciudad un niño y sus dos amigos se sentaron dentro de su habitación. Keita Amano mientras buscaba en su laptop. Little le hizo saber que este fue su primer paso en su viaje, su viaje de amor

"Keita, ¿qué es lo que es tan importante, que has estado buscando durante horas, qué estás buscando incluso una nueva moda o meme estúpido" Whisper preguntó

"Estoy buscando un trabajo, el invierno no es exactamente la temporada para el trabajo de jardinería demasiado por lo que estoy buscando en línea para un trabajo que va a pagar lo suficiente para obtener el nuevo sistema PZ4 Pro", dijo

"¿No podrías esperar hasta tu cumpleaños o Navidad" dijo Jibanyan

"Bueno mamá dice que tengo suficientes juegos así que tengo que trabajar para este con mi propio dinero" Dijo antes de que un trabajo llamó su atención

"Chica necesitada de servicios de mayordomo (limpieza, cocina, compras etc.) 300 Yen cada hora en 680 Nuevo Sakurah 4B" Lea

"Eso parece un gran trabajo" Dijo a los otros dos

"Vamos Keita, no sabes nada de cocinar o limpiar, ni siquiera nada relacionado con ser mayordomo" Whisper dijo

-Bueno, sin duda soy más mayordomo que tú. -Él volvió antes. Salió de la casa con su chaqueta y bufandas. Atravesó la nieve antes de llegar a un edificio de apartamentos amarillo

"680 Nuevo Sakurah" Se dijo a sí mismo antes de entrar. Él zumbó la puerta para 4B como él rápidamente oyó una voz,

"Hola, ¿quién es?" Oyó una voz femenina gritar de felicidad

"Estoy aquí para el trabajo del mayordomo" Él habló en el zumbador

"Supongo que mi figura de Sailor Piers no llegó aún", oyó la voz decir tristemente antes de que él fuera zumbado. Él tomó el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso

"Entonces, ¿cómo crees que será esta chica?" Preguntó Keita a los otros dos

"Tal vez ella es una niña dulce, puede estar buscando a un amigo, tal vez ella es una mocosa irresponsable con su tarjeta de crédito de los padres, tal vez le mintió a usted y ella es una dominatrix" Jibanyan Nonchalantly dijo hacer sudor de Keita

-Bueno, es demasiado tarde para volver. Esperemos lo mejor -dijo Keita antes de que salieran del ascensor. Vio una puerta con 4B en ella, cuando oyó una voz emocionada detrás de él. Golpeó la puerta como estaba Rápidamente encontró a una muchacha con el pelo violeta ligero con los vidrios, un suéter blanco, una camisa azul clara, una falda beige y polainas púrpuras ligeras vinieron hasta él.

"Hola señor, así que tú ... pero ella se detuvo rápidamente hablando cuando miró a Keita,

"Suéter rojo con una estrella blanca en el centro, camisa de rayas blancas y negras" Dijo antes de que sus ojos brillaran y ella jadeó de asombro.

"¡Tu Keita Amano!" Dijo tomando sus manos

"No puedo creer que estoy en la presencia de la famosa Keita Amano, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó

"Como dije abajo, estoy aquí para el trabajo de mayordomo" Él respondió

"Oh, sí, entra", dijo mientras entraba. El lugar era bastante grande, sorprendentemente una pequeña sala de estar, otra habitación llena de figuras y carteles con una computadora y una cocina.

"Wow, tus padres tuvieron suerte de conseguir este lugar", dijo

"En realidad, soy solo yo y USApyon" Ella dijo

"USApyon" Keita dijo perplejo

"Ese soy yo Dani" escuchó de una nutria azul en un traje espacial amarillo con orejas de conejo

"Oh, también tienes un reloj yokai", preguntó.

"Dije que eras famoso entre vosotros Kai, así que no duh", dijo

"Bueno, tienes una bonita colección", dijo mirando a una de sus figuras Sailor Pier antes de volver a colocarla en el estante

"Hey, no quiero que estropees mis cosas", dijo

"Oh cálmate, tengo mi parte justa de figurillas", dijo

-Te gusta Sailor Piers también -dijo con entusiasmo, con los ojos brillantes

"Sailor Piers, te refieres a esa chatarra jirones cubiertos de chatarra, nah estoy totalmente en Kamen Rider y Super Sentai"

"Te refieres a esa mierda recubierta de color y esa mezcla-n-fósforo de motocicleta excesivamente infantil" Ella replicó

"Oye, al menos tenemos variedad, quiero decir Chuuka Sentai Chinaman, Kamen Rider 777, Zyuoh Sentai Dobotsuman, Y Kamen Rider Choushinsei, Son increíbles, tal historia, la variedad y el desarrollo del carácter, no

Como tu basura rosa simplista.

"¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de Sailor Piers, al menos tienen Entretenimiento a diferencia de su programa que acaba de hacer para vender juguetes"

"Tú lo llevas de vuelta Nerd"

"Idiota" replicó ella, él le gruñó antes de que Jibanyan y USApyon los separaran

"No viniste a luchar contra Dani" Dijo. Inaho se dio por vencido mientras se mordía las mejillas con ira

"Sailor Piers es mucho mejor que Sentai y Riders" Dijo antes de pisotear de nuevo a su computadora portátil

Keita tenía un ligero rubor en su cara antes de que Whisper renunciara a su mano en su rostro.

"Keita !, no puedes actuar así cuando estás trabajando para ella, ella podría despedirte", dijo

"Lo que sea", dijo antes de ir a ella

"Está bien Inaho, ¿qué necesitas que haga?", Preguntó

"Por ahora necesito que consigas algo de la oficina de correos para mí, después de eso, necesito que consigas las cosas en esta lista" dijo ella entregándole la lista antes de regresar a su computadora

Keita salió del apartamento mientras caminaba a través de la nieve

"Keita, realmente tienes que trabajar en hablar con ella, quiero decir que podría haberle despedido"

"Lo que sea, te digo que su madre inhaló anestésicos y se rió de gas cuando ella dio a luz a ella o es que es un poco demasiado excitable y alegre"

"Bueno, incluso las estrellas tienen sus defectos" Whisper dijo

"Sí, quiero decir que se veía un poco linda cuando la enojaba, y la forma en que hinchaba sus mejillas, estaría mintiendo para decir que no se veía adorable, sobre todo cuando se excitaba fácilmente", dijo Keita cuando empezó a sigue y sigue.

"Keita, Keita KEITA!" Jibanyan le gritó antes de golpearlo en la nieve

"¿Qué Jibanyan"

"Comienza a sonar como si te gustara esa chica" dijo Jibanyan haciéndole sonrojar.

"Realmente no me gusta, sólo estoy diciendo que ella es un poco linda", dijo

"¿Cómo eso no significa que te guste ella?" Whisper gritó antes de Keita lo empujó a un lado

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de correos Keita subió al mostrador mientras hablaba

"Disculpe, estoy aquí para recoger un paquete para Inaho Misora en 680 New Sakurah"

"Ah, sí, ella dijo que vendrías" Dijo conseguir los paquetes y entregarlos a Keita

Inaho y USApyon se sentaron alrededor de la casa mientras miraban un poco de televisión en la computadora de Inaho

"Inaho, tú discutas más con ese tipo que yo dani. Espero que no lo despidas demasiado pronto, quiero conocerlo y su yo kai Dani"

"No creo que quiera despedirlo todavía. Quiero ver su trabajo antes de que decida cualquier cosa, además, él parece un buen tipo"

"Chico agradable, él entra y se burla de amar Sailor Piers, Dani"

"Así que, él estaba bromeando", dijo

"Inaho, cualquier otra persona que te hubiera hecho física. Algo me dice que hay algo entre tú y él Dani"

Los dos pronto oyeron un golpe cuando Inaho abrió la puerta

-Tengo toda tu chatarra de Sailor Pier aquí -dijo, dejando caer la caja en el suelo, que Inaho corrió para recogerla-.

"Oye, ten cuidado con estas cosas, es un material premium de Dandai." Dijo abriendo la caja que tenía varias figuras de Sailor Pier, un arma de juguete y un traje de cosplay. Keita miró la figura de cerca.

"Diseños con pegatinas, eh, yo siempre fui un fan de los diseños pintados en lugar", dijo

"Yo también, pero éstos eran más fáciles de encontrar." Ella dijo.

"Sí, son como tesoros, pueden ser duros, pero cada uno vale la pena".

"Tienes un buen ojo para las cifras" Dijo antes de que el silencio fuera entre los dos.

"¿Acaba de felicitarme?", Pensó

"No puedo creer que haya encontrado algo en común con un tipo famoso como él", pensó

"Pero, por supuesto, tendría más experiencia cuando mi espectáculo tiene tantas figuras", dijo con presunción

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Dijo

"Bueno, es cierto que Kamen Rider y Super Sentai tienen cifras de mejor calidad que Sailor Piers", dijo

"¡Deja de burlarse de los muelles marineros!"

"¡Quieres pruebas aquí!" Dijo mostrando su teléfono, con fotos de Figuarts de Kamen Riders y Super sentai.

"Prueba, es mejor que Sailor Piss" Dijo mientras su rostro se volvía de un tono oscuro de rojo mientras ella hinchaba sus mejillas.

"Tomas eso de vuelta, Caped Rapers y Super Shit thai" Ella gritó

"Woah, vapor, parece que va a soplar no dejes que la tapa de la olla de té." Dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza haciendo que su cara se puso roja.

"¡Eso es, después quiero que limpies el baño!" Ella gritó

"Está bien" Dijo agarrando el suministro de limpieza

"Espera, necesito que lo hagas de una manera específica" Ella dijo

Unos minutos más tarde

Keita consiguió una fregona y comenzó a limpiar los títulos hasta su ropa interior mientras Inaho observaba con contenido.

"Asegúrate de ir despacio con la tina, no quiero que te rompan el esmalte."

"¡Ni siquiera sabes qué esmalte es Dani!" Gritó

Keita se movió en el fregadero y el espejo pasado mientras que Inaho vio esto como su ocasión.

"No, estás haciendo todo esto mal", dijo

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

-Deja que te muestre -dijo ella yendo detrás de é tomó su mano con la suya mientras guiaba su mano a través del espejo y el fregadero

"Esta es la misma manera que estaba limpiando", dijo molesto

"Lo sé, sólo quería mostrarte cómo lo hago, que era lo mismo" Ella dijo

Después de unos minutos se hicieron cuando Keita volvió a poner el resto de su ropa.

"Muy bien, se está haciendo bastante tarde, vamos a ver 6 horas hoy así, 1800 Yen" Dijo sacando la mano mientras le entregaba las monedas

"Nos vemos mañana." Dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta.

"¡Espera !, ya que estás tan seguro de Kamen Rider y Sentai, tráelos por la mañana, quiero mostrarte lo patéticos que son", dijo

"A'ight" Dijo antes de salir


End file.
